1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube container that is resistant to water infiltration into the cavity between the shoulder and the cap. The tube container is particularly useful in a water-logged environment such as a shower or bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tube containers are commonly employed to dispense consumer products useful in the shower or bath. Such products include shampoos, conditioners, body washes, bubble baths, styling creams and gels, and the like.
A common problem encountered with tube containers in the shower or bath is water infiltration into the cavity between the cap and the head. Such infiltration occurs when tube containers are stood on end with the cap facing down, the normal rest or storage position for most tube containers. The crevice between the cap and the shoulder is exposed to splashed or sprayed water, so the cavity between the cap and the shoulder is partially or completely filled with water. When the consumer subsequently picks up the tube container, the water in the cavity spills out—frequently onto the consumer's hands.
It would be desirable to have a tube container that is resistant to water infiltration in the shower or tub. It would further be desirable to have a tube container that does not accumulate water during storage in the shower or tub.